


balang-araw (kaso biglang umulan)

by alaalarawan (Sakamichi), Sakamichi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Songfic, Whew dont take this seriously
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakamichi/pseuds/alaalarawan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakamichi/pseuds/Sakamichi
Summary: miss lang naman ni seungwoo si yohan





	balang-araw (kaso biglang umulan)

**Author's Note:**

> crack po ito medj so dont take this too seriously i guess pero may hint of a plot naman
> 
> the goal is ma-lss lahat ng makakabasa

tahimik na nag-iisip si seungwoo sa kung paano ba ang tamang tempo na babagay sa bridge part ng bagong kanta ng kanyang grupo. umaasa siyang hahayaan siya ng management na tumulong para sa susunod na album ng x1, kaya kahit na pagod ay trabaho pa rin ang nasa isip nya

rather, pilit niyang iniisip

kapag hindi kasi trabaho ang nasa isip niya, iisa lang naman ang topic (o tao) na palaging nasa utak niya lately

kahit tapos na ang promotions nila para sa debut title track na Flash, madalas pa ring puno ang kani-kanilang schedules ng members

lalo na ang schedule ng kanilang center..

"huy, seungwoo!"

medyo nagulat si seungwoo nang kalabitin siya ni seungyoun, na nasa likuran niya lang pala all this time.

masyado yata siyang na-focus sa trabaho

"ang lalim nang nasa isip mo bro, pero wala ka pa ring nasusulat na idea dyan sa papel na hawak mo"

napasimangot si seungwoo.

"kung hindi mo ko ginulo, baka may nasulat na ko"

nagkibit-balikat lang si seungyoun, tinuro ang orasan na nasa desk ni seungwoo

"a la una na. wala pa rin yung iba"

sa minsanang wala silang schedule bilang buong x1, nilulubos ng ibang members ang panandaliang kalayaan at naglilibot sa kung saan-saan. malls, parks, etc

"sinong wala pa?"

leader ng grupo si seungwoo, kaya kahit pagod at may ibang iniisip, responsibilidad niya pa rin kung may nawawalang members

"sina wooseok, hyungjun, dongpyo, kakabalik lang actually. kasama nilang umalis kanina sila yohan at hangyul, pero nagpaiwan daw yung dalawa."

huh

"huh.."

napataas lang nang kilay si seungyoun

"biglang close yung dalawang yun no?"

hindi sumagot si seungwoo. bigla na lang siyang tumayo at kinuha ang phone

"ok. tatawagan ko si yohan"

  
_ **kapag naaalala ko ang mga araw na magkasama tayong dalawa** _

  
** _ngiti at luha saking mga mata, ganun na pala tayo dati kasaya_ **

  
lumabas nang dorm si seungwoo, takot na baka nahalata ni seungyoun na nagbago ang mood niya

hawak pa rin ang phone, pero hindi pa siya tapos idial ang number ni yohan ay narinig niya na ang dalawang boses na nagtatawanan, palapit sa pinto

  
natigil ang tawanan nina yohan at hangyul nang mapansin na nakaabang sa pinto ng dorm si seungwoo

si hangyul, magulo ang buhok, nakangisi, nakaakbay kay yohan

at si yohan, namumula ang mga pisngi, hindi masalubong nang diretso ang mga mata ni seungwoo

gustong matawa ni seungwoo, sarcastically, dahil sa pagkakaalala niya, dati ay halos nasa kanya lang palagi ang mga tingin ni yohan

_ **yung tipong kapag tayo'y nagkatitigan** _

  
_ **magngingitian para bang nahihibang** _

"lasing ba kayo?"

"oo--"

"si hangyul lang--"

naiinis si seungwoo, pero hindi lang dahil nag-inuman sila yohan at hangyul nang magkasama

naiinis si seungwoo dahil wala naman siyang karapatang pagalitan ang dalawa dahil parehas naman silang legal

naiinis si seungwoo dahil mahigpit pa rin ang kapit ni hangyul sa balikat ni yohan, dahil sa minsang mga oras na hindi sila busy ay pinili ni yohan makipag-inuman sa kaibigan, dahil wala naman nang karapatan si seungwoo kay yohan

_ **kaso lang wala na, pero alam ko na masaya ka na** _

tinulungan ni seungwoo si yohan na buhatin ang lasing na hangyul papunta sa kwarto nito.

"seungwoo, hindi talaga ako lasing. swear"

"i know."

of course alam ni seungwoo

alam niya kung anong itsura ng lasing na yohan, alam niyang hindi kaya ni yohan maglakad nang diretso kapag lasing, alam niyang kapag lasing si yohan ay bawat salita nito ay may kasamang nakakahawang tawa

"yohan--"

"seungwoo - -"

awkward

nasa sala silang dalawa, nag-aabang lang kung sinong gusto maunang magsalita

"... seungwoo. sorry."

"... bakit ka nagsosorry?"

"baka kasi nagseselos ka kay hangyul..."

"hindi ako nagseselos"

_hah_

"i miss you"

ngumiti lang si seungwoo

masakit, pero kailangan nilang itigil ang kung ano mang relasyon meron sila noong bago sila magdebut sa iisang grupo

walang nakakaalam, pero napagkasunduan nilang dalawa na maging magkaibigan na lang muna habang naka-focus sa trabaho bilang idols

"may variety show guesting ka bukas nang umaga, yohan. matulog ka na."

"ok.."

"i miss you too"

ngumiti rin si yohan

matinding self-control ang kinailangan ni seungwoo para hindi hatakin si yohan papalapit, yakapin nang mahigpit, halikan, na gaya nang dati, sa produce dorms bago matulog, sa maiikling water break tuwing rehearsals, sa bawat pagtapos ng kanilang group performances

_ **kaya salamat sa pag-ibig mo, pag-ibig mo** _   
_ **lagi kang nasa puso't-isip ko, isip ko** _   
_ **at inaamin ko na namimiss kita** _   
_ **na namimiss kita** _

_ **sakin ikaw pa rin ang baby ko, ang baby ko** _   
_ **kahit wala ka na sa piling ko, sa piling ko** _   
_ **pangakong ipagdarasal pa rin kita** _   
_ **ipagdarasal pa rin kita** _

**Author's Note:**

> kung di mo alam tong kantang to do yourself a favor and listen to zebbiana thank me later whoo ilang araw na ko lss help!!


End file.
